Taming The Hawk
by DarkDragon1997
Summary: Someone admires Hawkeye, who? You choose.
1. Chapter 1

Taming the hawk

He watches. His little archer, his hawk. From a far of course_. _He admirers Hawkeye, his skills his ability to keep up with super humans and high tech armors_. _His heart soars when Hawkeye even glances at him. His gut twist painfully when Hawkeye flirts with faceless girls.

When he sees the archer shot, the arrow always reminds him of a hawk in flight. Hawkeye never misses, he knows his hawk is very proud of that. In battle he finds himself glancing at Hawkeye, part to make sure his precise hawk is still ok, and part to see him fight. So gracefully, quick, and deadly to his enemies just like a hawk. Free, wild, unpredictable, _untamable_.

And there he goes again, Hawkeye is flirting with some girl. His rage building as he watches, he decides to do the impossible. Many have tried this and all of them failed miserably. he was going to make Hawkeye his. He was going to tame the hawk.

**Hi, okay I know it`s short and a little stalkerish. But, this is going to be a romance later. So you guys get to decide who is He, anything form an avenger to a villain. Your choice, cause I can`t decide. Just say which charter you want in your review. So, review all options welcome, I`ll respond to all reviews. Till next time- Dark Dragon 1997 **


	2. Chapter 2

Movie Night

The Hulk was frustrated. It had almost been a week since he had made the resolution to tame the hawk, yet he couldn`t think of a way to do it. Hulk had even consulted Banner on the matter, even though Brue fully heartily approved he didn`t have any ideas on the matter either. So, Hulk annoyed when Tony adnocneed that there was to e a team movie night. Hulk consisted refusing, but everyone else (including Hawkeye) was going, so he ended up going.

_LATER IN THE AVENGERS LIVINGROOM DURING 3RD MOVIE _

Hulk yawned, the movie was interest enough, but it was just so _long. _Most of the other Avengers had long since fell asleep, and the only thing keeping Hulk awake was the random comments Hawkeye (who was sitting next to him)would make. Now that Hulk was thinking about it, he hadn`t heard one in awhile. As if on cue a warm weight fell on the Hulks upper arm. Looking down, the Hulk saw a slumbering hawk using him as a pillow. Hulk smiled , _He`s so cute_ , he thought. After about an hour, the hawk stirred. Expecting him to be embarrassed at his position the hulk looked away, only to feel two arms hug his own massive upper arm. Confused, Hulk looked back to see sleepie blue eyes looking up at him."You`re comfortable, big guy" mused the archer. Hawkeye shifted so his head was more on the Hulks arm. Looking up again Hawkeye matched his blue eyes with Hulks green ones .

Hulk wasn`t sure if he was imaging things or not, but the hawks blue eyes seemed to radiate love. With those eyes looking into his every rational thought flew out the window. Hulk took the biggest risk in his existence and passionately kissed Hawkeye. That caught the hawk off guard a minute before returning the kiss with equal passion. " Love ya, big guy" Hawkeye said quietly after they broke apart, going back to sleep use Hulk as a pillow again. "Back at you, Cupid" And with tha hulk slept better than he had in well ever, knowing he had his hawk.

**Hello, ok so you guys wanted hulk and you got him. Hope I didn`t mess up to much. Any way anon-Thanks! I hope you liked the way I did hulk. Madame Hydra IV- I`m really glad you asked that, well here`s the thing, we all know that no movie, cartoon or comic will have gay relationships and a lot of people see potential relationships between the male avengers, as for Natasha, well she betrayed him after years of being partners without hesitation, under orders or not that`s a serious trust violation. As for Bobbi, she`s 'Fury's little spy' and I can`t see that working, now don`t get me wrong I love both charters, but still. And if nothing else who doesn't like a love square? Ilovewallywest- Yes he doses Witch08- I hope it`s the good interesting... Review, I`m considering continuing what do you guys think? Till next time-Dark Dragon 1997 **


End file.
